Future Smile
'''Future Smile '''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. It is by the unit, C#. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Kimi to deaeta toki kanjitanda Bokura wo kaeru mirai ni naru hazu sa Hajimari no shunkan wa utaunda seiippai Kimi to boku no ichi peeji wa koko ni aru Issho nara shinpai nai nandatte dekiru Tokimeki ga katarikaketerun da yo (Negai wa) kanau mono (Kitto) sou da yo Shinjita kokoro kara umareru (Dakara ne) bokura nara (Motto) toberu yo Saa nerai sadamete ikunda kagayake!! Sou sa yume wa koete yukeru! Shiny High (Minna minna tanoshinde) Itsumo egao nakusanai yo daijoubu Hora daisuki na koto (motto) oikakete miyou Mirai ga bokura wo yon deru Sou sa yume wa koete yukunda! Sunny Life (Takaku takaku toberu sa) Itsumo ano sora wo mitsumete habataku yo Hora daisuki na koto (motto) shitai Saa bokura no ima o kaete yukeru hazu sa Tashikamete mitai　na ashita no mukou Senobi shitara mieru ka na mieru kamo Kinishinai de susumou michi wa tsudzukunda Sono ippo o fumidasereba iinda yo (Tamani wa) mayou koto (Kitto) aru yo ne Fuan na toki ni koso tanoshimou (Dakara ne) bokuranara (Motto) waratte Saa chikara awasete yukunda kirameke!! Donna yume ni deaeru kana! Shiny High (Minna minna atsumatte) Ima wa massugu na kimochi de ganbaru yo Hora daisuki na koto (gyuuto) dakishimete miyou Sekai wa bokura o matteru Donna yume ni deaete miyou ka! Sunny Days (Tooku tooku mezashite) Ima wa ano taiyou mezashite tobitatsu yo Hora daisuki na koto (motto) oikakete miyou Mirai ga bokura o yonderu Sou sa yume wa koete yuku nda! Sunny Life (Takaku takaku toberu sa) Itsumo ano sora o mitsumete habataku yo Hora daisukina koto (motto) shitai Saa bokura no ima ga ugokidasu yo Saa bokura no ima ga kaete yukeru hazu sa |-| Japanese= 君と出会えた時 感じたんだ 僕らを変える未来になるはずさ はじまりの瞬間は 歌うんだ精一杯 君と僕の1ページはここにある 一緒なら心配ない なんだってできる ときめきが語りかけてるんだよ (願いは) 叶うもの (きっと) そうだよ 信じた心から生まれる (だからね) 僕らなら (もっと) 飛べるよ さぁ狙い定めて行くんだ 輝け!! そうさ 夢は越えてゆける! Shiny High (みんなみんな楽しんで) いつも笑顔なくさないよ大丈夫 ほら大好きなこと (もっと) 追いかけてみよう 未来が僕らを呼んでる そうさ 夢は越えてゆくんだ! Sunny Life (高く高く飛べるさ) いつもあの空を見つめて羽ばたくよ ほら大好きなこと (もっと) したい さぁ僕らの今を変えてゆけるはずさ 確かめてみたいなあしたのむこう 背伸びしたら見えるかな　見えるかも? 気にしないで進もう　道は続くんだ その一歩を踏み出せればいいんだよ （たまには）迷うこと （きっと）あるよね 不安な時にこそ楽しもう （だからね）僕らなら （もっと）笑って さぁチカラ合わせてゆくんだ　煌めけ！！ どんな　夢に出会えるかな！Shiny High (みんなみんな集まって) 今はまっすぐな気持ちで頑張るよ ほら大好きなこと（ぎゅうと）抱きしめてみよう セカイは僕らを待ってる どんな　夢に出会えてみようか！Sunny days （遠く遠く目指して） 今はあの太陽目指して飛び立つよ ほら大好きなこと (もっと) 追いかけてみよう 未来が僕らを呼んでる そうさ　夢は超えてゆくんだ！Sunny life （高く高く飛べるさ） いつもあの空を見つめて羽ばたくよ ほら大好きなこと (もっと) したい さぁ僕らの今が動き出すよ さぁ僕らの今が変えてゆけるはずさ |-| English= When I met you, I felt The future that must be changing us This beginning moment is singing with all it's might Our first page is here If we are together, I don't have to worry. I can do anything This palpitation is making a speech (Wishes) will come true (For sure) that's right I was born from a believing heart (That's why) if we Fly (even more) Now, let's decide our aims and go shine!! That's right, these dreams can cross over! Shiny High (Everyone, everyone, have fun) I'll never lose my smile, it's all right Look, let's run (more) after the things we love The future is calling us That's right, these dreams can cross over! Sunny life (You can fly higher and higher) Flap your wings always looking at that sky Look, I want to do (more) the things I love Now, our present time must be changing I want to make sure about beyond tomorrow Maybe if I stand on my tiptoes I can see it, I might see it? Don't worry and proceed, the road continues It's fine to take the first step forward (Occasionally) we can get lost (For sure) these things can happen But let's enjoy ourselves even in anxiety times (So) if we Laugh (even more) Now, let's combine our strenghts and go shine! I wonder what type of dream I can meet! Shiny high (Everyone, everyone, gather together) Now let's do our bests with straightforward feelings Look, let's try to embrace (tighly) the things we love The world is waiting for us What kind of dreams we'll meet! Sunny days (Aim higher and higher) Now I'll aim for that sun and fly away Look, let's run (more) after the things we love The future is calling us That's right, these dreams can cross over! Sunny life (You can fly higher and higher) Flap your wings always looking at that sky Look, I want to do (more) the things I love Now, our present time is moving Now, our present time must be changing |-| Videos Trivia * This song appears in the album, Tokimeki Idol Song Collection External Links Category:Songs Category:C